shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Lightis
Lightis is the het ship between Lightning Farron and Noctis Lucis Caelum from the Final Fantasy fandom. Canon As Lightning and Noctis are from different Final Fantasy series, they have never met in canon. Since Lightning is from Final Fantasy XIII, while Noctis's is Final Fantasy XV. Both of their Final Fantasy games are two of the well liked FF sages/trilogies, from how their stories continued after their first games. Lightning's FF series is made out of three games, while Noctis's has a few prequels, filled in gap stories and then a few alternate endings where some of them are featured in an film, anima and book than just a few other games. While they have never met in canon, they do in the Dissidia series, where they both appear as warriors of Materia, as well as allies in Dissidia Final Fantasy NT. After Noctis awakens in the dimension world he encounters a black Manikin of Lightning that attacks him, until he is saved by the real Lightning. Because she looks exactly like the "woman" who tried to attack him he wasn't sure if he should trust her, while Lightning and a few of their allies could see that Noctis is new to this and is indeed one of the warriors in their side of the war they were called upon to fight in. During the final battle Lightning drops her sword while fighting Sephiroth and once Noctis sees this he uses his abilities to bring it back to her, Lightning smiles at Noctis before the two began to fight a charging Sephiroth together. Lightning and Noctis also appear in Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. Noctis and Lightning both have found something of a rivalry in their brother-in laws, with Snow pushing into Lightning's life with his engagement to Serah, and Noctis' engagement to Luna, which came with a bitter Ravus who refused to accept it. Lightning learned acceptance of Snow as she traveled, fought along side and had even saved his life a few times and that allowed her to give Snow and Serah her blessing to their marriage. And Noctis grieving over the fallen Ravus before getting the Sword of the Father back from his body after he learns that Ravus choose to honour Luna's wishes and memory of her; In one of the altered versions of FFXV, Dawn of the Future, Ravus's spirit watches Luna and Noctis being happily wedded, while the alternate ending of the DLC, Episode Ignis, has an older Ravus bequeaths the Sword of the Father to Noctis in person. Noctis and Lightning both have had a similar task when it comes to their brother-in laws, while their history together does differ, they would both face the same conflict in the end. In Final Fantasy XV: Chapter 13 when Ravus became a daemon he used what remained of his humanity to beg Noctis to kill the monster he became. In Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII, Lightning had also faced a similar requested task when Snow asks her to destroy his Cie'th, but choice to help him, in order to save his soul, through their shared love for Serah. The two have also encountered and spoke with the spirits of their dead lover and sister, Lunafreya and Serah, before being reunited with them. Their other common like is that both of them were tasked by the deities of their Final Fantasy worlds to save it. As Noctis is the True King from the prophecy that has him banishing the darkness from the world with the light of Providence, by scarfing his own life to do so. While Lightning was given a few tasks from three different gods, the first one would of had Lightning and her party destroy Cocoon if their hope that's gotten them to chose their own focus so they could save the world. That chose is what had gotten Lightning chosen to be a knight of the Goddess Etro, but in the end Lightning had failed the Goddess and her sister in which resulted in their deaths. Eons after Lightning placed herself in a crystal stasis slumber, so she could become a tomb for her memories of Serah, she was woken from it by Bhunivelze in order to make her his Savoir. The one who will save the souls of the living so they can cross over into the new world the that Bhunivelze has made. Noctis has also slept within a crystal for his divine task, for a few years until it was time for him to wake up from it. Fanon Some of the earlier fan-made work on this ship, like artwork, manips and fanfics, has Lightning with Noctis's earlier FF Versus XIII self, before the storyline and game became FFXV. On AO3, the ship has 82 fanfics. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Lightning/Noctis (FFXIII) on FanFiction.Net :Lightning/Noctis (FFXIII-2) on FanFiction.Net :Lightning/Noctis (FF Versus XIII) on FanFiction.Net :Lightning/Noctis (Dissidia) on FanFiction.Net DEVIANTART : : : : TUMBLR : : Trivia *A DLC pack in Final Fantasy XV can allow Noctis to obtain and wield Lightning's signer weapon Gunblade, Blazefire Saber. The only difference between the FFXIII and FFXV version of them is color of it and the recolor having 1 more point of ATK power. *The summon monsters featured in both of their FF games are Shiva, Bahamut, Ifrit, Cactuar, Titan and Carbuncle. Some of FFXIII's summons are viewed as Eidolons, creatures that were created by the goddess Etro so they could serve as her emissaries in the visible world while their spirits are locked within crystals known as "Eidoliths", and even fal'Cies. Six of FFXV's summons on the other hand are viewed as gods that go by the title of Astrals. **FFXIII's version of Shiva is spit into two known as the Twin Sisters of Shiva, Stiria and Nix, and when they join together to form their Gestalt Mode takes the form of a motorcycle. FFXIII-2 has had Lightning commanding her own pair of the twin Shiva sisters; but doesn't ride on their joined Gestalt mode. FFXV's Shiva is called the Glacian, a Ice Goddess who had taken the of a human so she could serve as the High Messenger Gentiana to help Lunafreya awaken the Gods and to later form a pact with Noctis. Whenever Noctis summons her, she first appears as Gentiana became transforming herself into the Glacian, while a few copies of her hover around him before they unleash their ice powered attacks. **Noctis's Carbuncle is a small figure of one that sides beside his bedside to ensure that he sleeps peacefully and had encountered the fox-like creature in the dream world as a child, as the messenger Carbuncle helps him to wake up. The Carbuncles in the FFXIII saga/trilogy is commonly seen as a dressed doll of them, and after Lightning helps a little girl to find her Carbuncle doll, the completed missions gives Lightning one to wears as a endowment accessory that sits on her shoulder. *Both Noctis and Lightning, along with a member of their parties, have wielded polearm weapons. *Both of their FF games have their own DLC Assassin's Creed pack. *The color schemes of their dark and pink hair color have gotten a few to view them as Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno, despite Lightning and Sakura's personalities being different from each other. Gallery Screenshots Lightis Noct coming to Light's aid.gif Lightis_Noctis_giving_the_sword_back_to_Lightning.gif Lightis_Lightning_smiling_at_Noct.gif Lightis Fighting Beside Each Other in DFFNT.gif Lightis_Standing_Together.gif FanArt Noctis_x_Lightning_Parallels_-_Train_Walking.gif Noctis_x_Lightning_Parallels_-_Light_of_a_Soul.gif Noctis_x_Lightning_Parallels_-_Reaching_out_to_the_newly_Dead.gif Noctis_x_Lightning_Parallels_-_Crystal_Contact.gif Noctis_x_Lightning_Parallels_-_Car_Ride.gif Noctis_x_Lightning_Parallels_-_Falling.gif Noctis_x_Lightning_Parallels_-_Asleep_on_a_Train.gif Lightis_by_youarenomore_1.jpg Lightis_by_youarenomore_2.jpg Lightis_by_youarenomore_3.png Lightis_by_youarenomore_4.jpg File:Tumblr_f24d0b46d734f6a2b1616b42b9162505_2824b797_640.png|Lightis edit by TenebraeTrash17 on tumblr File:Tumblr_89b9b4601b6422888c033e8b0c76e4e2_77158884_640.png|Lightis edit by TenebraeTrash17 on Tumblr